1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content reproduction systems, content reproduction apparatuses, and content reproduction methods used to reproduce content such as music.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable music players, for example, have been broadly used. Desired content is stored in advance in a recording medium as content data, for example, and the stored content data is read out by a portable reproduction apparatus to reproduce the content, whereby a user listens to the desired content in any desired place.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-352351.